Guiding Light
by Koritsiton Oneiron
Summary: "I will find you, no matter where you are. Even if you were to run and hide away from me, I will definitely find you. Even if my only clue to who you are is this gift you left for me, I will search for you. I swear it upon my name that I will definitely find you, because you were the light that guided me in the most darkest times of my life...My saving grace"
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

We never really knew each other, we may have passed by against one another many times, but we never take notice of each other's presence. The only thing we knew about each other is our names and the fact that we go to the same educational institution known as Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. We don't acknowledge each other more than necessary and interact as classmates should. We live our life in separate ways and it is highly unlikely for us to even care for each other. But **Fate** seems to have an opinion of its own, for it has weaved circumstances that lead us to each other, **BUT** , was it really fate?, a chance encounter so **contemporaneous** , that it is almost baffling, to happen by **chance**?

Either way I have originally thought that nothing will ever change in our perspectives. But everything seems to have taken an **unexpected turn (?)**. I guess that just proves the adage that **"Life is full of Surprises"**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the real owner of that wonderful anime is Takeshi Konomi.

What I own in this story are the OCs and the flow of the story

 **Guiding Light**

 **Chapter 1: The Reason**

One Monday morning, a certain black haired girl walks on the road early towards the school she's attending, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Although it is an unlikely hour to be up and about and walk towards school, she never seems to mind because she feels that she might find some inspiration by going to school early. She arrives at the school at exactly 6:45 in the morning, by this time there are only a few students present, mostly consisting of people that have morning club practices and a few early birds that may or may not have morning duties ( she is in the latter part of course).

She immediately goes to her classroom, which is still void of human presence, and places her school bag at the right side of her table where the bag hook is. Afterwards, she proceeds in going to the rooftop garden bringing her guitar (which she always had all this time) along while humming the song she decided on singing once she arrives. Upon arriving at her destination, she opens the door and is greeted by the fresh cool wind and the beautiful scenery before her. The beautiful greenery of the garden with a variety of flowers that has different colors yet seems to harmoniously come together. The blue sky that seems reachable yet far, the soft brush of the winds that has a slight aroma of the sea, and the view of the ocean at the left side of the town.

No matter how many times she sees this scenery, it always leaves her breathless and inspired to face a new day. With this in mind, she settles down on a bench in front of a flower bed that faces another flower bed with the town, the clear sky and the azure sea as a backdrop. She puts down her guitar on the bench and unzips the zipper, takes out her guitar and starts fine tuning it with her meticulous fingers that seems to move with a dignified grace. After that short process she wears her thumb pick and starts to strum some practice chords swiftly and produces brilliant sounds. Satisfied with the result, she pauses for a while and thinks to herself

 _I wonder…..what song am I gonna play first? It must be something that befits this beauty that I see._

 _Something…..that really matches my mood and my surroundings_

 _Something calming that fills me with joy…_

 _Something like….._

 _Something like….._

 _…_ _._

"Hhmmmm…..AH!.. I got it!... Shiawase no Iro, that song should complement everything around me" she says aloud

She then starts playing the intro of the music, takes a deep breath and starts singing.

[ **Song:** Shiawase No Iro **By:** Yoko Ishida # English translation#]

[Disclaimer: I do not own this song, all credits regarding this song goes to their respective owners]

In this vast world

You can encounter people

On the other side of the window

look beyond the rainbow

So you can see

The sky though commendable

Has still that similar color

The shape of the clouds has change

Even as you are watching it now

Remove the weight that you carry on

those shoes

Whether these are your feelings,

Now listen closely

The moment that you had been waiting

For you to wake up

On that painted big sky

I always felt a small dream

So many people passing by

Even when I am exhausted

Yielding, never ever give up

Just find rest on a feather

Believe in the strength of these

feelings

If you're listening

To you my feelings I will sing directly

With my voice

Quietly in this colored city

The morning light

And today and the day after

I will keep on turning the page

Covered by this big sky

I sincerely sing today

This road is not over

Go on and walk out the window

If I am more closer to rainbows

Then surely

On that painted big sky

I cherish this small dream

If I can always have happiness

Then definitely

Whoah…whoah….

[Instrumental]

(A/N: just imagine the song being accompanied only by the guitar, hahaha)

After ending the song, she smiles and sighs in satisfaction

"haaahhh….Yep! Singing on the rooftop with a fine weather and beautiful scenery is always satisfactorily energizing" she says to no one in particular but herself.

 _Oookay…. I think I might be on the verge of insanity talking to myself loudly like this. If anyone sees me like this they would think I have gone mental already….but….I can't really help it, can I? it has already become a dear old habit of mine. Oh well I don't particularly care about other people's opinions._

"Okay….maybe I should try singing my newly composed song", she then reaches to the guitar case's front pocket, takes out her music book, opens it and starts flipping the pages.

*flip *flip

"Where is it?"

*flip *flip *flip *flip *flip

"I wonder where did I write that piece of music", she then starts flipping madly through the thick music book's pages

*flip *flip *flip _wait a minute_

She then flips it backwards once, at that moment her face brightens up with a smile because she has finally found her newly composed song titled: Hysteria

"FINALLY, I found it…..Hysteria", she then proceeded in putting a clip on the music book's page in order to prevent it from flipping because of the wind and positions herself to play another song.

She starts strumming the intro of the song, closes her eyes for a moment, inhales softly, exhales quietly and starts singing

[ **Song:** Hysteria **By:** Nano #English Song#]

[Disclaimer: I do not own this song, all credits regarding this song goes to their respective owners]

(A/N: this is sung in English, and if you want to listen to the music, try listening to its acoustic version, it's really good)

All of these cuts and bruises that will fade away

I act as if they've made me that much wiser

Another night I sink into my lonely bed

To shut out every sound as I scream inside my head

And like the turning wheel, the time keeps moving on

The pain from yesterday is now just so long gone

And as I fall into another aching sleep

The crying voice I keep on hearing echoes deep

It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made

These are the scars that have brought me where I am today

Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality

The only lie I see is now inside of my head

The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end

Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by

I turn another page of my biography

And all the mysteries begin to fall in place

I wonder why I wasted so much precious time

I'd never find my life inside this cluttered room

I'm letting go today

They try to measure the depths of all the scars that we have

And try to prove to us that life could be so much more

But if you'd only stop and take a look around, you'd know that we're all the same

And as I keep repeating all the days in my head

It's like an endless movie that has no happy end

But the scene goes on without an answer and I will cry

It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made

These are the scars that have brought me where I am today

Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality

The only lie I see is now inside of my head

The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end

Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by

~Yeah~

"mmhh… perfect, I don't think this song needs anymore revisions" she mumbles to herself and then looks at her guitar lovingly with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

*sighs

 _There's still a lot of time before classes start, I have not come up with amazing plots or tunes or beautiful phrases as of yet. Should I sing another song? But what song?_

 _Wait a minute…that song….maybe I should try singing that song_

*grins

After a moment of pondering her next move, she shifted her guitar a little and started playing another song intro

[ **Song:** My Song **By:** Girls Dead Monster (Marina as Iwasawa #English Translation#]

[Disclaimer: I do not own this song, all credits regarding this song goes to their respective owners]

The day ends while I'm searching where I can vent my irritations to

The sky turns grey and I can't see anything beyond it

Those who feign common sense are laughing; what kind of lies will they tell next?

Can you leave the things gotten that way carefully displayed?

But I must move forward to tomorrow

So I'll sing like this

It's you who are crying, it's you who are lonely

You're right, you're being human

Tears I've shed will say this

It's not a lie that it's so beautiful, even like this; thank you for our true selves

There are dreams you want to fulfill and dreams you can't reach

That itself turns into a dream, turns into hope, and people are able to live on, right?

A door exists; it's waiting there

So I'll reach out my hands

For you who are crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you

to be able to fight again and my song

Tears I've shed will say this

Thank you to the miracle that we were able to meet in a dirty and

ugly world, even like this

the song ends and she sighs with a nostalgic feeling filling her mind

 _why is it that I wanted to sing this song? If I remember correctly, I wrote this song three months ago after hearing about a certain classmate of mine's condition in a hospital from fellow classmates and teachers._

"That song…" someone said

"Waahhh" she shrieks in surprise and immediately whips her head to the left where the door of the rooftop garden is. There stood a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes

"There's no need to shriek like that Luka"

"Well….who wouldn't? If someone sneaks up to you like this. How long have you been there Hitomi?"

"Haahhh…I've been here since you started playing your last song"

"Really? I didn't notice…but seriously, you should stop sneaking up on me like a ninja, or else sooner or later you're gonna give me a heart attack"

"It's not like I did it on purpose you know. When you're too engrossed in composing, writing, singing, and playing the guitar or piano….even if there's a world war happening right in front of you, you would probably not notice it (she deadpanned). Or maybe you've become rusty" Hitomi said and smirked

"For your information I. Have. Not. Become. Rusty. Besides I am not that oblivious to my surroundings whenever I sing, compose, write, or play music" Luka said with a slight frown on her face

"Oh Really? (with a disbelieving face) well, at times you are aware of your surroundings but most of the time **you're not**. There are even times that you seemed to be **Possessed** by a spirit called inspiration and just write away like a maniac to the point that you even forget about eating food and dehydrating yourself. Not to mention we can't do anything to make you snap out of it. Do you even remember being in that state for a week, this summer? And what happened then? You fainted right in front of us looking like ghost!" Hitomi ranted to Luca with an admonishing look and a deadly aura raging behind her.

"I really am sorry for that time, I made all of you worry about me" Luka said while looking down at the floor, shuddering in fear. _She becomes really scary when pissed; I don't want to incur her wrath upon me._ Luka thought.

" Worried is an understatement, you almost made all of us have a heart attack, seriously….just promise me you won't do it again please"

Luka looks at Hitomi in the eyes and smiles. "I'll try my best to control these …impulses… of mine, hehehe"

"Somehow I find that unconvincing" Hitomi said dryly. "Anyway back to my earlier question. That song you just sang, wasn't that the song you composed 3 months ago? The one you finished in one day?" Hitomi said while walking towards Luka and sat on the same bench as her while putting the guitar case at the side.

"Yes it is, its song title is 'My Song' why do you ask?"

"Well, you see….. you finished that song in just one day, you even used the house's mini recording studio and asked us for help just to make a recording of it immediately as if… you're nearing a deadline….. but I have never heard of it since then. Whatever happened to the original disc and its music score? I am absolutely certain you never released that song for the public or even used it in one of your recently published novels." Hitomi explained with genuine curiosity on her expression.

"Ohh… I see…*giggles….I gave it away. As a present for someone who may or may not need it" Luka said with a reminiscent smile while looking at the sky.

"That's an ambiguous answer, but it's really rare for you to ever give away one of your composed songs, I've only seen you do that three times and it was for those who made a great impression to you. Who's the lucky person? And what do you mean by 'someone who may or may not need it'?" Hitomi said getting even more curios.

"You will never let this topic rest until I tell you a satisfactory answer, will you? Hitomi" Luka said while raising a brow to Hitomi

"you got that right" *smirks

"hahhh….well it all started when our class suggested to give get well cards, letters, gifts or anything that we want to give to our hospitalized classmate, gather it up and let the class rep. deliver it to him in the hospital. If I am not mistaken that boy's name is… Yukimura. I was at a loss in choosing what to give to him especially when I don't even know him that well, except for his name and that he is an athlete but considering how the other students, even the teachers, gush about him, he seems to be a very prominent person. After the discussion, I had that familiar tingling feeling in my chest but dismissed it right after. Then I overheard some of my classmates' conversation about him being a gifted athlete but then was stricken by an incurable disease. The day before the submission of the gifts the tingling feeling I got became stronger, after spending some time pondering about it in the music room, I finally figured what it was."

"And…. what is it?" Hitomi asked while raising her right brow

"It was the music compelling me to write a song for that boy, I don't know why though, I hardly ever know the guy but… I was being compelled to do it. The music wouldn't stop nagging at me"

"What did you do then?"

"I composed a song and wrote whatever lyrics that came into my head. By the time I finished the school bell rang signalizing the end of classes. Then I realized that I had missed the afternoon classes, but due to my immersion on the completion of the music, I didn't really care much about it and went back to the classroom, packed my things and immediately went home to record the music" Luka said with a shrug

"And here I thought you said that you weren't oblivious to your surroundings when you're so immersed in whatever you do" Hitomi replied with an amused expression.

"Okay, fine,*pouts*….. I admit that I just become so oblivious to my surroundings when I am so immersed in composing, writing or playing. But (suddenly her face became serious)… at that time, it just felt as if…. I really needed to finish that song right away"

"So…. you gave the only and original CD of the song along with its corresponding music sheet as a get well gift. Why?"

"Because that song was for him and him alone. I don't know why….but…there's only one thing I am certain about….. that song was made for him to hear and see. No one else can lay claim on that song but him"

"*sighs*Sometimes I don't comprehend what you're saying. And I still don't get the 'someone who may or may not need it' part too."

"Well….that's because I don't really know the whole situation and the outcome that the song may bring. Not to mention there are other facts to consider too. Like, it may not reach him, or be buried underneath all the other gifts, or just be promptly ignored by him, since I placed it inside a shabby looking brown envelope"

"Hahahah, and you're not gonna get angry if it does not reach him?"

"No, because if that happens then that's just it. It's no use fretting about it, besides everything in life happens for a reason and it is up to us to understand the underlying meaning to every circumstance that we face in our lifetime. It may make us strong or be the cause for our own downfall; it just truly depends on how an individual interprets it" Luka said then slowly stands up, puts her guitar on the chair and looks up at the sky.

"Hmmm" _here goes Luka and her wisdom hahaha, but it is true though._ Hitomi looks at Luka with a gentle smile then asks "well, does that guy know it was you who wrote it? Because if he does, it will be goodbye to your peaceful life"

"Don't worry, I doubt he will know that I wrote it, I did not write anything on it that leads to me, and I was careful enough to just sneak my gift in along with the others without anyone noticing. I doubt he will come looking for me" Luka said then looks back down to her friend sitting on the bench with a reassuring smile.

"But your voice?" Hitomi asks a little skeptical

"I don't think he's the type to listen to my music, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides I am not that famous you know." Luka answers with a confident smile

"hah! Not famous you say? I'll have you know that you had won many awards. You're a famous young Novelist and Composer, whose books are unique in its own way, which is, by the way one of the best-selling books not only in Japan but also around the world, Ms. Legumi Maka. And yet you remain a mystery to the world. Nobody knows who you really are, what your real face looks like, your identity, location and other information are well hidden from the public and media. A lot of people had tried to hunt you down but to no avail. Some have even tried to lure you by offering fame and fortune."

Luka smiles at her dear friend's remark. She then takes a step forward closes her eyes and twirls around three times away from her previous position with her long, soft, wavy black hair gracefully swirling around her. When she stops, she raises her arms until it leveled her shoulders with her palms facing the sky. She then raises her head slightly, slowly opening her eyes with its aqua orbs looking towards the sky, and promptly says:

"I don't really care about fame or fortune, for it is nothing compared to the joy of having a peaceful life. So long as I get to write stories that enthrall my readers and incarcerate them into the world I have generated through words, and compose music that will capture the hearts of my listeners and be able to commune with them through it, I am satisfied with my life no matter how simple it may be."

Hitomi watches Luka with quiet admiration and a gentle smile as Luka says those words. _Even though she can be pretty childish at times, her wisdom is what makes her more mature than any adults and wiser than any philosopher. That is also the very essence that makes her novels unique in its own way. And that's what makes her our eldest sister, gentle guardian, and most of all, our beloved leader that we love, admire and respect._ Hitomi thought to herself while still wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"*laughs softly*….I can't hold a candle against you can't I?... Most people would be swayed by such offers and yet you blatantly refused it in a very **special way** " Hitomi said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Luka stands properly while her hair sways along with the wind. She then looks at her sitting friend with eyes clearer than the sky.

"Remember this well Hitomi…. Fame and fortune is only but a worldly possession that doesn't last a lifetime. It is a dangerously intoxicating fruit that has lead people astray, corrupt their very being and be the cause of pain and grief. That is why I choose to live a normal life without the glamour of riches, for this kind of life is much more inspiring and enjoyable than any other. Which is the reason why I have refused that offer in my own **Special** way"

"hahahahaha…..okay, I'll be sure to remember that Philosophical advice. Anyway, we should head down now, Kaori and Kasumi are waiting for you at our private room, they said they wanted to ask you about something" Hitomi said while standing up and packing Luka's guitar

" Okay, I agree. We shou.." she suddenly stops dead on her tracks as she whips her head to the left and narrow her eyes to the bushes behind the bench she once sat on and says in deadly manner **"Who's there?"**

Upon hearing this Hitomi immediately stops dead on her tracks and looks at the direction where Luka was looking.

"L-Luka is something wrong over there?" Hitomi says with a hint dread in her voice

"I felt a slight movement over there, a very **unnatural** one"

After a few more seconds of staring, or glaring rather, at that spot, another movement was made and revealed a

very…

cute…

bird.

After seeing that it was only a bird Hitomi visibly relaxed while Luka looked bewildered

 _I swear I felt_ _ **Someone**_ _moved over there and not a bird_

"Seriously Luka, you scared me. Thank goodness it was only a bird."

Though still doubting it was just the bird, Luka smiled at Hitomi and said "sorry, my fault…. I am just a little antsy …hehehe" Luka said while scratching a non-existent itch on her cheek and smiling meekly.

"hhmmpp… seriously you worry too much. I am absolutely certain that those bastards won't find our location that easily because we were thoroughly discreet when we did our disappearing act, not to mention our personal information is in the guild's tight security database and is actually feeding them false information about us. We are also split into groups that went to different schools, which is, by the way, somehow associated to the guild and has promised to protect us if those bastards did manage to find us. So quit being so uptight and loosen up a bit, you have to enjoy this while it lasts. And you don't have to worry about us, we are capable enough to protect ourselves on most situations and have been taking battle arts seriously. Okay?" Hitomi said while putting a hand on Luka's shoulder and giving her the guitar. They then turned towards the door and walked towards it while talking.

"I understand. I will try my best to loosen up okay?... Now I feel lonely*sniffs*…. you guys are going independent on me now" *pouts*

"Well… we can't just keep on relying on you all the time. We have to keep moving forward and become stronger in order to fight our own battles. And we also want you to rely on us" *smiles gently*

"*playfully sobs* you guys are growing up now and is becoming more mature too" Luka said while wiping an inexistent tear

"Hey… quit it with that depressed mother act of yours. You're tarnishing your elder sister persona" *chuckles lightly*

"hahahaha….okay.. okay.. geez.. can't you even take a joke?" Luka said

They finally reached the door and opened it. Hitomi went inside first followed by Luka. As she was closing the door Luka took a quick serious glance at the spot where she felt another person's presence.

 _I guess Hitomi is right, I am being a little too cautious for my own good. Seriously I should stop this habit of mine…. but still….. it can't hurt to be always prepared for_ _ **certain situations.**_

*door shuts*

Author's notes: hahahahah the first chapter is **kinda** long huh? Sorry about that, but seriously though try listening to the songs mentioned they're really good. Not to mention it is one of the main reasons why the first chapter is so long hahaha…three songs in one chapter. Maybe I'll try shortening the next chapter but I cannot promise anything because I just write whatever pops into my head. But one thing you can be sure of is that the two main characters will finally meet.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The morning went perfectly fine for Luka and Hitomi as they met with the others and chatted for a while before they went to their respective classes after Luka received her bento, which she completely forgot to make and bring, earning her a look of reproach from Hitomi.

 _I am seriously wondering if she is the elder sister figure in the family and not me._ Luka thought to herself.

Upon arrival at her classroom, she saw that most of the students (mostly girls) inside were abuzz and seemed to talk about one topic, even when she was walking down the hallways; the chatters were loud with excitement, followed by squeals from some girls with their overly high pitched voice. And the subject of the matter revolves around a student who is returning to school from hospitalization and therapy, namely; Yukimura Seiichi the famed 'Child of god'. Unbeknownst to Luka though, it was the person whom she composed a song to, but she still remained oblivious to that fact and resumed her daily routine without a care in the world.

She then took her seat and prepared the materials needed for the first period subject from her bag. After preparing, she propped an elbow on the table and placed her head on her palm. She then began writing down some lines that popped into her head earlier that morning, for her next novel.

While she was writing, she overheard a group of girls talking about a certain someone, accompanied with a blush on their faces and high pitched squeals. It's not like she wanted to listen to them, rather she doesn't have much of a choice since the group of girls are very close to her table. So whether she likes it or not, she will hear whatever it is they're talking about.

"Is it really true that **HE** is coming back today?"

"Yes, it's true; almost everyone in school is talking about it"

*Squeals loudly*

"We're so lucky that he is in our class"

"So true, he might just notice me *sighs*"

"In your dreams…I am the one he will notice"

"Duh…girls, have you forgotten about the club's rules?"

"yeah yeah we know… it's just that we can't help but hope that he might notice us and if he does, it's not gonna be our fault…. Besides I made sure to be even prettier than usual"

"Me too… so how do I look?"

"You look prettier; your cheeks are wonderfully done"

"I know right….I can't wait for Yukimura-sama to come here *squeals*"

"YEAH…" the rest of the girls chorused then another set of *squeals*

 _Hahhhh….. I can't focus in making a progress with this story with them squealing like there's no tomorrow. I should just listen to some music._ Luka though and sighed inwardly.

Luka quickly took her headphones and music player out of her bag and listened to some music until their homeroom teacher came with a smile on her face.

 _Seriously?... even the teacher is smiling and blushing. She looks excited but also nervous… Okay, whatever….._

"Okay class, as you may have heard, a classmate of yours is finally returning from hospitalization… let us welcome him and help him with the classes he missed… so, you may come in now Yukimura-kun" the teacher said with so much enthusiasm

"hai, sensei" said the person outside the door

As Yukimura entered the classroom, the girls tried to look poised and graceful in order to get his attention. However, they failed miserably not only because Yukimura did not take notice of them but also because they looked like rabid dogs waiting for its prey.

"Hello everyone, I have just recently been discharge from the hospital so I may need some assistance with regards to the lessons that have been discussed, so I'll be in your care" Yukimura said with his calm voice followed by a curt bow and a serene smile.

By doing so the girls went crazy and squealed loudly while the boys, including Luka, covered their ears. The teacher, on the other hand, was blushing furiously and tried to compose herself. After a while the commotion had finally stopped and Yukimura was instructed to take his seat beside Luka.

 _Is it just me or, did he just stare at me earlier…. It's probably just my imagination._

As Yukimura walked towards his seat next to Luka, the girls openly drooled over him with their imaginations running wild. They also felt envious and spite towards Luka, who is seated next to Yukimura thinking how lucky she is. Luka, on the other hand, felt a foreboding feeling as she glanced at Yukimura walking towards his seat. She felt as if something she did not expect, was going to happen and take her by surprise. She did not like the feeling, but she tried her best to keep her expression neutral.

 _What is this? I feel like_ _ **something unexpected is going to happen.**_ _When I looked into his eyes, it felt as if he can read my very soul and trap me into the very depths of those deep blue orbs._ Luka thought.

Yukimura had finally reached his desk and sat down on the chair. Meanwhile Luka tried to keep her eyes on the teacher and focus on the announcements being made. Much to her surprise, when she thought that Yukimura would just ignore her, the guy himself initiated a conversation to her.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. I'll be your seat mate this year, I look forward to working with you" Yukimura said with an enigmatic smile then extended his hand for a handshake.

Though bewildered, Luka kept her face neutral and managed to smile genuinely at Yukimura while reaching for his hand.

"I am Megami Luka, I look forward in working with you too" Luka said and smiled sincerely to Yukimura.

"I'll be in your care then"

"likewise" Luka said then proceeded to attentively listen to the teacher's words

 _I have a very bad feeling that some people are glaring at me…._

Luka glanced around only to find a few pairs of Female eyes are glaring daggers at her.

 _I guess I better prepare myself for the wrath of his fans….. what a bother._

Time went by and Luka (tried to) concentrate on the discussion of the teacher, only to be disrupted by Yukimura's sudden questions on the topics he did not understand. At first, Luka thought it was only natural because he missed a lot of classes when he was hospitalized. But he started to initiate conversations with her during breaks, which she found a little the same time, the glares she's receiving from his fans have been getting sharper and sharper every time Yukimura talked to her.

Unbeknownst to Luka, Yukimura's eyes would always soften every time he looked at her. He would have that small gentle smile when he talked to her and Yukimura would always take a glance at her during classes.

*School bell rings*

When he bell rang indicating that it is lunch break, Luka immediately packed her stuff and stood up, when she was about to leave the classroom Yukimura suddenly called out to her. At the same time making the heads of his fangirls turn to her.

"Megami-san, are you going to the canteen to eat lunch?" Yukimura said with hint of hope in his voice which was not noticed by Luka.

"I'm not sure….I was just about to meet my friends outside because we always eat together,but it is still undecided where we would eat" Luka explained while looking straight into Yukimura's eyes.

"Okay…..I see…see you later then" Yukimura said with a bit of unnoticeable disappointment but still smiled at Luka thus causing a few girls to glare at Luka and fawn over Yukimura.

 _Woah_ (*she sweatdrops*) _… the difference in treatment is so blatantly obvious…hahahahahaah, this is interesting.. might be a good reference material for my stories._ Luka thought while keeping her expression neutral.

"Yeah, see you later…." Luka said. _This is really getting weird._

After that, Luka proceeded to meeting Hitomi, Kaori, and Kasumi at the music room.

"Yo! Lu-chan you're a little late, did something happen?" Kaori asked with a cheerful expression and a smile

"Oh yeah, it is quite unlike you, even if it was only for a few minutes" Kasumi added with a curios expression.

"Sorry for being a little late, nothing much happened but I will tell you about it later….so.. where are we going to eat our lunch?" Luka said with a small smile

"hmmmm, you right, we should find a place to eat first" Hitomi added

"by now the canteen is already full, so that is not an option" Kasumi stated

"Yeah well, it would be great if we could eat somewhere quiet" Kaori said

"Well then, why don't we eat at the rooftop garden. It's quiet with a pleasant view" Luka suggested

"oh yeah, that's a great idea…..but before we go, can we buy drinks first at the vending machine in the canteen?" Kaori asked cheerfully.

"that's fine by us….. let's go?" Hitomi

The group then proceeded to the canteen and bought the drinks of their choice. After a few moments, when Luka was about to take her drink from the vending machine, loud female shrieks permeated throughout the canteen thus making Luka, Hitomi, Kasumi, and Kaori to wince slightly due to the high piercing voice of the female population inside the canteen. With a sigh Luka bend down to take her drink from the vending machine, when she finally stood straight drink in hand, she was suddenly poked by Hitomi. Luka turned to look at Hitomi with a questioning expression and asked "is something wrong?"

Hitomi did not reply though but pointed behind Luka. Curios, Luka turned around to look at what Hitomi was pointing at only to find out it was Yukimura Seiichi walking towards their general direction with the rest of the regulars behind him. At first she thought that Yukimura would just walk past them, but much to her surprise he DID NOT. He stopped in front of Luka and smiled, which in turn made several girls squeal in delight and most girls glare at her direction.

 _Great! it feels like my peaceful high school life is now ruined. Those dangerous glares are really sharp. Hahahaha_

"Megami–san, what a surprise to see you here, I thought you were going to eat somewhere in school" Yukimura said.

 _Believe me, no one is more surprised than I am. Why do you keep on approaching and talking to me?_ Luka thought

"Yukimura-san, what a coincidence to see you here, is there something you need?" Luka replied

"No… not really, but if you don't mind me asking, where are you and your friends eating?" Yukimura said while looking directly into Luka's eyes.

"Oh… we decided to eat at the rooftop garden. We just came here to buy some drinks" Luka said while struggling to keep her eye contact with Yukimura

"Oh.. it's the same for us….. we just bought some food from the canteen and was about to go to the rooftop garden to eat. If you want to….we can just go together" Yukimura said while his smile grew a little wider and his eyes danced with something that Luka couldn't identify.

"Oh no…. We wouldn't want to intrude. We can just go find somewhere else to eat" Luka immediately replied.

"No its fine…. You aren't intruding at all."

"Bu-but….." Luka tried to object and pry her way out of it, but was interrupted by him.

"I insist" said Yukimura while wearing a very persuasive and resolve breaking expression.

"*sigh* okay, if you insist, but I will have to tell this to my friends first" Luka replied in defeat.

She then turned around to face her friends. And as expected they had the same bewildered expressions with a hint of dread on Hitomi's.

"Yukimura-san asked if we could go to the rooftop garden together. If you're not comfortable with the idea then I can just decline his offer. So what do you think? Do you want to go?" Luka asked calmly with a small smile.

The girls (Hitomi, Kasumi and Kaori) took a moment to look at each other, for a silent communication. Then Hitomi answered for them.

"It's fine by us, but we aren't intruding or anything right?" Hitomi asked still a little skeptical

"No, Yukimura-san said that we aren't intruding at all. He actually insisted"

"I see….. then there are no objections on our side"

"okay then, we should be going now"

Luka then faced Yukimura and his group of friends again and told them that her friends had agreed to eat lunch with them on the rooftop garden.

As they were walking towards the rooftop garden, Luka and her friends were receiving deadly glares from envious girls, or should I say fangirls, of the aforementioned tennis regulars. Though they did not mind it that much, it was still an uncomfortable situation. With that in mind they all sighed inwardly and unanimously thought ' _why us?'_

At the same time the boys were oblivious to the girl's predicament. They continued to talk with the girls while they were walking towards the rooftop garden. Thus making their fangirls even more envious.

When they finally reached the rooftop garden the girls sighed , inwardly, in relief. They then went to their desired places, but all in all, they formed a circle.

[Position in a circular shape: Yukimura, Luka, Kaori, Kasumi, Hitomi, Yanagi, Akaya, Marui, Jackal, Niou, Yagyuu, Sanada, then back to Yukimura.]

They brought out their lunch and started to eat while having small talks. At first the girls felt weirded out and confused, because they never really did expect for something like this to happen. I mean…. How often do you find yourself talking casually to the school's popular group of guys? Not always right? So it would be a natural reaction for them to feel that way.

After a while the girls relaxed a bit. But they were thoroughly surprised to find Luka and Yukimura talking to each other animately. The same goes for the other regulars. Kaori and Kasumi were surprised and amused, while Hitomi felt apprehensive but still maintained a calm demeanor. On the other hand, Yanagi was writing something on his notebook, Sanada kept a stoic face and just ate peacefully, Marui and Jackal had curios expressions and would sometimes take a glance towards Luka and Yukimura … then look at each other as a form of silent questioning. Meanwhile, Yagyuu was astonished, seeing his captain talking to a girl so casually with a smile….. of course he did not show it on his face and just ate because it was ungentlemanly to pry. The same goes for Niou, though, he did not show it on his face and just kept an aloof expression. But Akaya on the other hand was staring so blatantly at the scene before him, which made Luka somewhat uncomfortable, but she did her best not to show it. However, Akaya did not stop there because he suddenly spoke.

"So….Megami-san, what is your relationship with the buchou?" Akaya straightforwardly asked without thinking of the consequences that will befall him.

"Oh… we're just classmates in the same class and sits right next to each other" Luka replied calmly, unaffected by Akaya's misleading question.

"I see….." when Akaya said this his gaze went to his captain….. and then he flinched and froze in fear….. because he saw his captain's menacing sweet smile that truly spells BAD NEWS for him. After that he continued to eat quietly while dreading for the possible punishment his captain may give later in tennis practice.

"So Megami-san, when did you and your friends transfer here?" Yanagi asked

"We transferred at the start of our third year in middle school" Luka answered.

"No wonder you guys don't look familiar" Marui said.

"hmmmm, most of the students here in Rikkai started from first year. So its a rare occasion to have transfer students" Jackal said.

"Really? Why? Isn't it normal to have transfer students?" Kasumi said.

"Yes, it is normal for other schools….. but for Rikkai it isn't, because the transfer exams are quite difficult to pass, not to mention, the standards of Rikkai's education is really high and some of the questions are on high school level. That is why it is rare in Rikkai Dai to have transfer students" Yagyuu explained.

"Wow….. we never knew that. We thought that the exam we took was the normal standard….We never thought that it was already difficult" Kaori said with honesty without a hint of arrogance.

"Well it isn't much of a surprise since the one who tutored us were Luka and Hitomi" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah…. Now that you mention it" Kaori replied.

"Seriously? You forgot about that?...*sigh* knowing that, it makes me wonder how you passed the exam" Kasumi said while feigning a look of utter surprised which in turn made Kaori pout.

"Excuse me… I'll have you know that I am relatively smart despite my appearance and behavior….. right? Lu-chan " Kaori said while turning her head towards Luka and made a puppy face .

"Hmmmm…." Luka acted as if she's pondering about it.

"Lu-chan~" Kaori said while having anime tears.

"hahahaha, just kidding….. it is true though that Kaori is fairly smart even though you usually find her playing her violin and reading musical scores"said Luka with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"hear that? Ka-chan" Kaori said while having a smug look on her face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever… but the fact doesn't change that you have a rambunctious personality" Kasumi deadpanned

"geez" Kaori said while pouting

"okay, okay… that's enough for the both of you…. Continue eating your lunch or else you won't be able to finish it before the bell rings" Hitomi said calmly while mildly chastising both of them.

The girls immediately stopped their small banter, but without harshly turning their heads away from one another accompanied with a 'hhmmmpp'. They then proceeded to eating their lunch quietly.

Luka laughed softly at her friends' antics. While looking at them interacting with the other regulars she had a gentle smile on her face. After some time, her train of thoughts was disrupted by the man on her right.

"Your friends are quite something huh?" Yukimura said while looking at the scene with a smile on his face as well.

"Yeah…. They've always been like that, ever since we were young"

"I see … they are quite rambunctious aren't they?" Yukimura said which a soft laugh.

"Oh no… this pales in comparison when all of us are gathered" Luka replied then looked at Yukimura in the eye.

"eh?... what do you mean by that Megami-san" Yukimura questioned Luka curiously.

Although Luka and Yukimura's conversation was by no means loud, it isn't hushed up either. The current topic they treaded upon garnered the attention of their friends: the regulars being curios and the girls being reminiscent upon the matter at hand.

"well…. Actually our group is still not complete…the others are still doing something important that's why they aren't currently here." Luka explained.

"Really?!... then how many people are still not here then?" Marui asked.

"Hmmmm…. There are four members of our family that is still absent"

"REALLY?!... that's really surprising… to think that 8 of you actually passed the exam in Rikkai…..where are they anyway?" Jackal said.

"well…. they're taking care of some personal business so… we can't really disclose it to anyone." Hitomi replied.

"I see….. don't worry we understand….. we just got acquainted today anyway.." Yanagi said after he wrote something down to his data book.

"I'm really sorry…" Hitomi said.

"But one thing is for sure though… they will be back by next week at most…." Luka said while smiling.

"Really?!... I can't wait to meet them." Marui said excitedly.

"and I'm pretty sure they will be surprised and pleased as well" Luka added.

"I hope they would bring a lot of souvenirs for us" Kaori said.

"is that all you ever care about? (Kashmir sweatdrops)... even without you asking for it… I'm pretty sure they'd buy you souvenirs" Kasumi deadpanned.

" Geeze ….. can't I at least say something without you interjecting?" Kaori said with a pout.

"Okay…. Okay… you're starting up again so quit it… okay?(insert: dangerously deadly smile)" said Hitomi.

Kaori and Kasumi immediately froze with Hitomi's silent warning. But then they immediately stopped shaking in fear after they heard a soft giggle…. They turned their heads towards Luka who was still giggling. After a while the rest of the girls laughed as well and boys followed suite.

After they stopped laughing, the group continued to eat their lunch in merriment: chatting about various things here and there and then laugh when something funny comes up. It is unmistakable that both parties enjoyed themselves in the others company and wished that it would continue to be so. But soon the school bell rang indicating that lunch break was up. The group immediately gathered their belongings and exited the rooftop garden going to their respective classes.

Yukimura and Luka went back to class together since they are in the same class, obviously. When they arrived at the classroom they proceeded to their seats and sat. Of course, at the same time the girls openly drooled on Yukimura again. But when Yukimura started to talk to Luka, since the teacher is still not there yet, the girls openly glared daggers at her.

"Having lunch together with your friends was quite pleasant, I do hope we could do it again" Yukimura said while turning towards Luka giving her his full attention and at the same time smiling gently at her, which could have melted any girls heart.

Luka was of course, surprised at Yukimura's suggestion, but she didn't show it on her face. Instead, she smiled as gently as Yukimura and said:

"That would be lovely indeed Yukimura-san…. But I have to discuss it with the girls first, so I can't promise anything."

"It's fine…. But please do consider" Yukimura said while making a slightly disappointed face.

"Don't worry, I will" Luka said with a small smile.

Before Yukimura could utter another word…. The door suddenly opened as a teacher came in.

"Okay class….. go back to your seats and sit down so we could start our class"

Yukimura and Luka immediately sat properly facing the teacher. Both of them were attentive in class and would talk during intervals between subjects. Time passed by rather quickly and the afternoon classes ended.

"Well… I have to go do my club activities now so I have to go" Yukimura said while packing his things.

"Yeah…. I have to go home early so…. Goodbye and good luck it has your club activities." Luka replied.

"See you tomorrow then…Megami-san" Yukimura added while turning around to face Luka and give her a very gentle smile.

"hmmnn…. See you tomorrow Yukimura-san" Luka said it with a smile as well.

"ohhhh… and please do address me with a –kun from now on because when you address me with a '-san'…. It feels too formal for me so… can you? But if you feel uncomfortable with it, you may not" Yukimura asked.

"I see….. I understand **Yukimura-kun** …. Don't worry about it. You may also address me as Megami-chan if you don't mind" Luka said with soft smile gracing her lips.

"Oh…. I don't mind at all….. I was the first one to propose it anyway….. so see you tomorrow Megami-chan" Yukimura said then turned towards the door.

"Yeah…. Sayonara Yukimura-kun"

With that Luka also went out of the classroom and went to the music room on the first floor and met with other girls. After some time the girls walked back home and went on to their daily activities. However before they went to sleep, the girls talked about what had happened today, especially about the certain tennis regulars.

Author's Note:

I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY. I was not able to release the second chapter sooner. I apologize for the slow update, truly.

I got totally busy with school stuffs and extracurricular activities that the progress of the second chapter was really really slow.

I mean….come on….. I was bombarded with a lot of projects each subject **And** the **Exams** were also coming up then, the teachers still gave us homeworks and conducted quizzes. It felt like a freaking ETERNITY with all those things that we needed to do with the deadlines nearing. I could not even find some time to relax and my sleep became less and less.(haggard much is my face hahahahhaha)

I swear I just became a living zombie with all the stress piling up and my eyebags becoming darker.

THE STRUGGLE WAS REAL

But nowI can say…. I SURVIVED hahaha

Other than that

Please do look forward for more chapters to come. (I hope)


End file.
